1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand member for holding a flat image reading apparatus for reading an image in a vertically installed condition, and an image reading apparatus having such a stand member.
2. Related Background Art
As an example of image reading apparatuses used with information processing units such as computers, there has been proposed a desk-top scanner.
FIGS. 16A to 16C show a schematic construction of a conventional scanner 209, where FIG. 16A is a plan view of the scanner, FIG. 16B is a front sectional view of the scanner and FIG. 16C is a left side view of the scanner.
An image recorded on an original P (to be read) rested on an original stage glass 200 is read by scanning a reading unit 201 under the original stage glass 200.
The reading unit 201 is designed so that it is reciprocally scan-moved under the original stage glass 200 by normal and reverse rotations of a motor 202.
A main body 208 of the scanner 209 is constituted by a combination of an upper cover 204 on which the original stage glass 200 is fixedly supported and a lower cover 205 on which the reading unit 201 is provided. Within the main body 208, there is provided an electric mounting portion 203 including a control board, a power source and the like.
A case where the scanner 209 having the above-mentioned arrangement is used in a vertically installed condition to save the installation space has been increased.
FIGS. 17 and 18 are views showing a manner that the conventional scanner 209 is used on a desk in a substantially vertically installed condition.
In FIG. 18, a stand 206 is pivotally mounted on the main body 208 via hinges 207. When the scanner 209 is used in the vertically installed condition, the stand 206 is rotated around the hinges 207 from a position A to a position B so that the main body 208 of the scanner 209 is supported by the stand 206 not to lay the scanner down laterally.
In this condition, when the original is set on the original stage glass 200, the image on the original can be read in the vertically installed condition as is in a case where the scanner is installed horizontally.
However, in the scanner 209 having the above-mentioned construction, when the scanner is used in the vertically installed condition, if there is unevenness on an installation surface D, since the main body 208 is not supported stably, slight external force may lay the scanner down laterally.